


Des livres et nous

by So_chan07



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Petite scène du quotidien autour des livres chez Elinor. Ou comment Meggie essaye d'aider sa tante à avoir sa propre histoire, comme les héros de romans.





	Des livres et nous

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Cornelia Funke. Quant aux romans et personnages de ces derniers qui sont cités, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Se passe après la fin du premier tome.

Il existe des gens qui dévorent les livres comme d'autres des tartines au petit-déjeuner. Contrairement au temps où Meggie vivait seule avec Mo, il lui était dorénavant impossible de combler en même temps ces deux appétits. Elinor ne supportait pas que toute nourriture se trouve trop près d'un de ses nouveaux enfants d'encre et de papier : même une miette de pain devenait un outrage à ses yeux. Auparavant Meggie aurait eu la tentation de poser ses doigts recouverts de confiture sur la couverture d'un de ces chers livres. Toutefois les choses avaient changés, et Meggie appréciait de plus en plus Elinor. L'inverse n'était pas faux non plus.

Avec l'apparition des créatures de _Cœur d'Encre_ dans son jardin, Elinor avait considérablement rajeuni. Ses livres, qu'habituellement elle gardait jalousement enfermés dans sa bibliothèque, elle les sortait, essayant de faire la lecture (jamais plus Mo ne lirait un seul mot, Darius était reparti chez lui, quant à Resa…). Sa voix n'avait pas le pouvoir d'invoquer les personnages de romans comme Mo et sa fille, mais elle avait de doux accents, ceux d'une petite fille se régalant du goût que les mots avaient dans sa bouche. Meggie l'écoutait en souriant, continuant à écrire, espérant un jour pouvoir lire à sa mère ce roman qui serait le sien.

— Notre petite Meggie serait-elle une Jo March en herbe ? avait glissé Elinor en apprenant le projet.  
— Elinor, je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas des idées, avait continué Mo. Imagine qu'elle devienne une écrivaine célèbre dans le monde entier, qui passera ses journées à écrire ou à rencontrer ses lecteurs, plutôt que de s'occuper de ses vieux parents ?  
— Voyons Mo ! (Meggie avait levé si rapidement la tête de sa feuille qu'elle s'était cognée le nez contre son stylo) Je resterais toujours avec vous, tu le sais bien.

Ils ne vivaient pas retirés totalement du monde, mais quand on a chez soi de multiples uniers, tapis dans les livres et des fées dans son jardin, pourquoi partir chercher ailleurs ? Les soirs d'orage, ils se réunissaient tous dans la bibliothèque, allumaient les bougies de Meggie et de Resa, et Elinor lisait. Et son public mimait parfois les scènes, et elle qui avait du souvent se taire dans cette pièce – refuge d'un père absent – se mettait à rire, de ce rire de jeune fille. La bibliothèque devenait le Nautilus, le terrier du lapin blanc, les rues de Londres embrumées par le fog, une salle de bal d'un autre temps, et tant d'autres lieux tout aussi inquiétants, attirants, fascinants.

  
Quand il y avait des histoires d'amour, c'était toujours Resa qui jouait le rôle de la princesse enlevée, de l'amante, tandis que Mo était le prince conquérant, l'amoureux aventurier. Meggie sentait parfois la jalousie lui planter ses petites dents dans le cœur, elle qui avait eu son père pendant des années pour elle seule. Toutefois ses parents lui laissaient toujours une place importante dans l'histoire, modifiant parfois celle du livre : Meggie devenait la servante qui permettait aux amants de se rencontrer, et leur accordait le mariage comme dans les pièces de Molière.

— En parlant de mariage, glissa un soir Meggie alors qu'Elinor avait terminé de lire _La Belle au bois dormant_. Tu n'y as jamais pensé Elinor ?

La vieille tante ouvrit la bouche, interloquée, ses doigts encore posés sur la tranche du livre.

— Ne te moques pas de ta tante, veux-tu. J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'histoires.  
— Moi je te trouve encore assez jeune pour ça.

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Depuis la fin de leur aventure avec Capricorne, Elinor avait perdu son image de femme stricte et revêche sortie d'un couvent. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés de façon plus lâche – Meggie ne l'avait plus jamais vu avec un chignon – et ses vêtements avaient quittés leurs gris morose pour des couleurs plus douces. Elinor se regarda de haut en bas.

— Tu es bien gentille, mais crois-moi, je crois que mon temps est passé depuis longtemps.  
— La Belle a attendu près de cent ans avant d'avoir son prince.  
— Certes, mais c'est un conte, et le sommeil des fées lui a permis de patienter aussi longtemps. Et qui voudrait d'une folle des livres qui prend le thé avec des fées et des hommes en verre ?

Meggie garda la réponse cachée sur le bout de sa langue. Darius. Darius le lecteur qui possédait lui aussi le pouvoir de transformer les mots en êtres vivants, Darius le discret qui avait aidé Elino à remplir sa bibliothèque avec la joie d'un enfant. Ne rajoutant rien de plus à la discussion, Meggie choisit plusieurs ouvrages pour les lire dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir. _Les liaisons dangereuses_ était caché entre deux œuvres plus sages. C'était une œuvre colossale pour l'enfant que semblait être Meggie, mais elle avait déjà lu des œuvres tout aussi riches, et elle comprenait bien des choses pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Et puis, les conseils de Valmont en écriture de lettres ne seraient pas de trop pour que Meggie soit une véritable marieuse, et sache écrire une histoire d'amour entre sa tante et Darius.


End file.
